Masked Admirer
by Angelic Sweets
Summary: [Story request for tomboygreengurl] They've been best friends since middle school and are now in high school, they live for trouble. Buttercup has a crush on Butch but is too stubborn to admit it, with a plan and a mask will she succeed. Greens other pairing in there to Blues & Reds. R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

_Masquerade is one of my all time favorite words_

Butch: And...

_Is the theme of the story._

Butch: And...

_It is about you & BC *Irritated*_

Butch: And...

_That's it_

Butch: And I care why..

_And this is why I don't talk to you_

Butch: And I'm happy because of that *Smirk*

_Ugh! I own nothing, if I did he'd probably be in a body cast now_

Butch: Real mature

Buttercup: *Pissed* Shut and start before you'll both be in a body cast!

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I sat at my desk bored out of my mind texting my jackass boyfriend, Mitch he wasn't replying so I decided to see what was up.

I remember him saying something about showing some new girl around the school.

I asked if I could go to the bathroom, she said yes so I was looking in the hallways.

Until I crashed into Butch, who is an awesome best friend and the reason I'm second guessing myself, he & I look almost similar.

He has jet black hair that's spiked up, forest green eyes, he is well-built, was wearing a green shirt which showed off his eight pack, black jeans, and green converse.

I have messy jet black hair that stops mid-back because Bubbles won't let me cut it, lime green eyes, wore a white long-sleeved crop top which showed off my emerald-green stud piercing, green booty shorts, and lime green converse.

"You shouldn't go that way." He said pushing me the other way.

I pushed him the other way, "Why the fuck not?"

"I don't know." He said.

I smirked, "Exactly."

He shrugged, "Alright fine, don't say I didn't warn you."

When we got to the end of the hall I could hear my heart snap in half, "H-h-he is-"

"Kissing some girl, yes. She's the new girl Stephanie," He finished, he looked at me.

I wasn't sad, I was pissed, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT CHEAP WHORE AND THAT BROKE ASSHOLE ARE DOING THAT?!"

They pulled away, "BC, I-I was just showing her around the school." Mitch flushed red because he was caught.

"WITH YOUR TONUGE!"

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't know," Stephanie apoligzed, and ran off in tears.

I wasn't mad at her, I actually felt bad for her for a second, I ran off and let my tears fall, 'He was my friend before we dated and now I wish I listened to Robin, my friend and his _ex_-girlfriend.

"Screw it, Mitchelson." Butch growled.

I sat by the locker and held my chest, I don't know what worse that I can't trust anybody anymore, or that I am the biggest idiot in Townsville, well second biggest.

"Hey Buttercup, what's wrong?" Bubbles looked at me with concern.

"I-I am an idiot." I sighed.

She sat down and pulled me into a hug, "No you're not!"

"Buttercup," Butch grabbed my hand, "He didn't deserve you."

"Funny." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious," he smirked.

Bubbles gasped, "Who are you taking to the dance?"

I glared at her, "I wasn't going to the fucking dance in the first place."

She pouted, "I'm sorry. But your dress a-and the mask I-"

"I don't wear dresses!"

"When we were 5 we-"

I spat, "I was young and stupid."

"BC, want to grab lunch later?" He asked.

I nodded my head and watched him walk away when he reached the end of the hallway I smirked, "Bubbles, I might go to the dance after all and I have a plan."

* * *

I walked away from Bubbles who thought my plan was genius, and smirked confidently. The dance was in a week and I had lots of time to piece the pieces together.

I entered the cafeteria and sat at the with Butch, Boomer, Brick, Blossom, & Bubbles who beat me to lunch, "Hey Blossom, are you going to the dance?" Bubbles asked taking a bite out of her apple.

She shrugged, "Probably, I'm hosting the fucking thing and I want it to go without any imperfections."

"Blossom, it's going to be just as perfect as you," Brick smiled at his girlfriend.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, I just hope it ends well."

"You're the queen & king of the dance, what are you worried about?" Butch asked.

"The only other 'couple' running against them is Princess & her new_ boyfriend of the month_ Justin. They have it in the bag." Boomer smirked.

"Hey bitches!" Robin smirked and took a seat.

I playfully punched her in the arm, "Your late."

"I know, I had to get my phone out of the teacher's desk. He got a new lock." She muttered.

I laughed, "It took ten minutes to pick!? I could do it in one."

"Sure, Miss Lazy whatever," she rolled her eyes.

"Ahem, I would like for everyone to vote for Justin & I because a vote for Princess is a vote for free PIZZA!" She squealed and walked off stage.

A few seconds later boxes of pizza came from the doors and was given to the tables, I glared at Butch who like Robin went straight to the pizza.

"What, free pizza can't go to waste!?" They both said together.

I saw Blossom frowning at them too, "Really Robin?"

"What?! It's not like I'm voting for her!" She muttered, and grabbed another slice.

"Oh, hey Bricky!" Princess cooed, walking over here.

Brick looked at Blossom, and smiled he started to tongue her which made Princess leave, but they still didn't stop.

"Stop it, I'm eating." I yelled, too bad they didn't listen.

I grabbed Butch who was turning green, "Come on jackass let's go."

We all went separate ways to get away from them, even if it was how they kept Princess at bay, it was gross.

"You okay?" I asked.

He groaned a response, "I guess."

I looked at him and blushed bright pink, "So who are you going to the dance with?"

"Actually, I was going by myself," he blushed from embarrassment.

I was taken back, he was never dateless as far as I remember, 'Why won't he ask?'

I let out a sigh, "I think the coast is clear."

"Okay let's go in before we end up in-"

"Detention. You two tomorrow after school." Mr. Carter spat.

We both groaned and trudged in the building, 'It's all going according to plan...' I smirked.

"What's so funny?" he asked me, glaring at me not mad at all.

I shrugged, "Nothing, it's nothing."

* * *

**Ta-da, hope you like it there will be 10 chapters there may be more, don't know yet anyways.**

**Review!**


	2. Flirting with Disaster

I glad you guys like the story

* * *

As soon as school was over I rushed home, I was being lectured by my parent but I gave them my reasons and that didn't help much, I was banned from my T.V. yet again.

I was just on my bed listening to my iPod when Blossom & Bubbles opened my door, "You've been quiet lately are you okay?" Bubbles asked looking at me in concern.

I frowned, "So I'm loud?"

"N-no that's not what I meant I-"

I laughed, "Relax, Bubblehead I'm fine."

Blossom eyed me & smiled apologetically, "We were just worried that's all."

"Butch called earlier he said he wants you in the park now," Bubbles smirked.

I glared at her, "What?"

"Nothing."

I stood up and pushed them out, "I knew I shouldn't have opened my fucking mouth." I muttered.

I walked out of the front door ignoring my parents rants about my grounding, I grabbed my skateboard and skated there on the way I ran into Robin who was talking to Mitch, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Rob!" I waved at her, she blushed.

"Sup BC!" She waved back, I just looked at Mitch, "Hey." I looked at my ex-boyfriend and frowned. He ignored me, grabbed his skateboard and left.

I shrugged and continued my way to park, I ended up at the skate park and saw Butch, what other park would he be at. He smirked in my direction, "Yo', Butterbabe."

I blushed at the nickname, "Hey Butch, let me show you how a pro does it!?"

After hours on end of skating we quit, "I am the best skater there is!" He bragged.

I rolled my eyes, "No, I kicked your ass at this."

He pushed me, "Not a chance."

I pushed back, "Whatever, I still beat you, I have witnesses."

"Okay, you got me but... I still won all the other times."

"No, I beat you in everything!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"I won!" he hopped on his skateboard and left.

"Hey!? Asshole!"

When I caught up to him, he was flirting with Brute, I grabbed him, "You said, you were gonna make me feel better!" I whined, that wasn't why.

"Um... right? One minute please, I was so close-"

"So close to what?" I glared at him.

"To getting a date for that shitty dance thing."

I grabbed my board and skated off, "Why are so mad?!"

I ignored him and skated faster, "Screw you!"

* * *

Short but I don't have internet in my house yet, so yeah... I'm doing this over my iphone and I'll be posting another chapter in 2-3 day that_ will_ be longer.


	3. First Visit

_Today's my birthday!_

Bubbles: Then why are you not smiling?

_My brother kept me up 'til 5AM as a present_

Butch: Really Boomer does that all the time.

Boomer: Nuh-uh

Butch: Uh-huh

_*Rolls eyes*_

Buttercup: She owns nothing! Can we move on with our lives already!?

* * *

I skated the rest of the way home and crashed onto the couch, I saw the smirking demon I called sister, "What do you want?" I growled at her.

"What did you now?" Ariane glared at me, I sighed.

"I was hanging out with Buttercup and then I saw Brute so-"

She slapped me pretty hard for a four-year old, "What the heck Butch, I thought you said you liked her?! Do you want to ruin everything you worked so hard for because of Brute, for shame!" I glared at her.

"Cut the crap you know I can't take you seriously as a four-year old!?" She shrugged and turned back into a fourteen year old.

"Buttercup is my friend and she likes you, just get her to come to the dance with you and fucking kiss her." I raised my eyebrow.

"Or..." She glared at me.

"Or you can lose her forever..." I replied sarcasticly.

"Way to make me feel so much better." She smirked.

"Do you want my help or not?" I nodded my head.

"Now tell me what happened?" She asked a small smile appeared on her face.

_I smirked at her, "Yo', Butterbabe."_

_She yelled at me, "Hey Butch, let me show you how a pro does it!?"_

_After hours on end of skating we quit, "I am the best skater there is!" I bragged._

_She rolled my eyes, "No, I kicked your ass at this."_

_I pushed her, "Not a chance."_

_She pushed back, "Whatever, I still beat you, I have witnesses."_

_"Okay, you got me but... I still won all the other times."_

_"No, I beat you in everything!"_

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"Uh-huh!"_

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"Uh-huh!"_

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"Uh-huh!"_

_"Nuh-uh!"_

_"Uh-huh!"_

_"I won!" I hopped on his skateboard and left because I thought I saw Brute and she's pretty cute, so I started flirting with her._

_When she caught up to me she yelled,"Hey!? Asshole!" I saw her eyes looked hurt and pissed at the same time._

_ She was flirting with Brute, then grabbed me, "You said, you were gonna make me feel better!" She pouted which was pretty hot._

_"Um... right? One minute please, I was so close-"_

_"So close to what?" She was glaring daggers at me._

_"To getting a date for that shitty dance thing." I shrugged, which was probably the dumbest thing to say in the history of things Boomer says._

_She grabbed my board and skated off as fast as she could, "Screw you!?"_

After I explained to her what happened and her smile had quickly faded, "YOU DID WHAT!?"

* * *

I groaned, I was sad and mad at the same time, "Screw him..."

I sat up and decided to get started, 'I won't lose him to Brute' I kept telling myself.

I started to draw, write, cut and plan until my sisters started knocking again.

"What?" I said, not once taking my eyes off what I was doing.

"You didn't eat dinner, are you alright?" Blossom asked.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, whatever."

"Oh o-okay." Bubbles sighed, she went over to me and pulled me into a hug, "Good luck."

I smiled at her, "Thanks."

Blossom looked at us funny "What's going on?"

"Nothing, sister dear," Bubbles giggled and dragged Blossom out of the room.

I grabbed the black tutu dress, some black knee-high boots, and the green and black sparkling mask. I put my hair in a low pony tail and smirked at my reflection.

* * *

He slammed his door shut and laid on his bed, he started to wonder if he was doing the right thing by asking Brute over Buttercup.

He could always just cancel right?

He heard tapping at his window and got up, "Wha?"

_"Hi."_ a voice said.

"Where the fuck are you?" he asked slightly confused.

_"Right in front of your face,"_ he turned his head and was face to face with the strange girl.

"Wha-"

_"Mind if I come in?"_ She asked.

He moved out-of-the-way, he eyed her very carefully, "What's your name?"

She laughed, _"Tell me your name first."_

"Butch and you are..."

"_Envy._ Like_ green_ with envy." She explained, he noticed how she put emphasis on the words envy & green, he tried to look in her eyes but she'd turn her head and look the other way.

"Take a picture it'll last longer," she teased, he blushed.

"I don't think, I've seen you around before." He said, sheepishly which he found strange he was never this way around girls unless the were Buttercup.

"Because you haven't."

"So you just go knocking on people's windows at midnight?" He smirked.

She blushed, "I guess so."

As he was about to open her mouth she kissed him, he kissed back she quickly pulled away, "I-I have to go." she went to the window.

He grabbed her by the wrist, "But who are you really?"

She leapt out the window and landed on her feet perfectly and ran.

'Who was that?' he continuously asked himself.


	4. Bravo

**To answer your question FancyUnicorn, there will be a masquerade ball coming soon and the point of it is so nobody knows who's who unless you take off your mask.**

**POV's went from Butch to Buttercup to No POV**

**Sorry I haven't updated I've been busy with Townsville Arts. Sorry if the chapters not great, I just really wanted to get it to you guys.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I glared at my clock, it wouldn't shut up, "Gee, thanks Blossom for the gift from hell!" it wasn't shutting up she made the god damn clock and won't turn it off.

"No problem!" Even from here I could hear all the sarcasm.

I raised my arm and slapped it on the stupid thing, it stopped, "Thank Jesus!" I jumped out of bed and left even though I was in a pair of dark grey sweatpants I kept going and finally stopped at it...

Brute, she was clutching to Butch's arm like a lovesick puppy, "Oh, Butchie. I'm so glad you asked me to go to the dance with you." She cooed, I swear I almost threw up.

"It's what I do." He smirked, he leaned in close & for whatever reason I came out of my spot.

"Hey guys- Oh did I interrupt something?" I smiled as cute as I could.

Brute glared at me & Butch blushed, "Um, your bra..."

I smirked, "You act like you've never seen boobs in your life, you're acting like Boomer."

"No way. I am not like that idiot." He scoffed.

I smiled on the inside, if they kissed I'd have to kill him, "Hey! That idiot is my friend."

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes.

"Hello!~ Glamorous goddess girl over here." Brute said, butting her fucked up ass into our conversation.

"Oh, yeah. Um... BC..." He eyed me & Brute.

I looked at him and gave him my best puppy dog eyes, "Pwreety plwease."

"Brute, I'm sorry but I made a promise that I want to keep so..."

"Fine, whatevs." She stormed off to make other people's lives miserable probably.

"Anything interesting happen yesterday, after I left your ass with Brute?" I asked as we entered the mall.

"Yeah, something did happen." He paused, "This chick, Envy came into my window and just kissed me. She was sexy."

I rolled my eyes and blushed, "So you don't know her?"

"Nope."

"And she kissed you?"

"Uh yeah."

We continued to tlk about "Envy" then stopped at a kareoke booth, "I haven't had you sing in a while... for me." Butch teased, "And if you suck, I won't tell anyone. For now..."

"So you think I suck at it."

He shrugged, "If the egg fits."

"Okay then." I grabbed his hands.

**"Who's That Chick?" David Guetta feat. Rihanna**

**_[Verse 1]_**  
**Feel the adrenaline moving under my skin**  
**It's an addiction such an eruption**  
**Sound is my remedy feeding me energy**  
**Music is all I need**

I pushed him into a seat and jumped on stage.

**_[Pre-Chorus]_**  
**Baby, I just wanna daaaaaaance**  
**I don't really caaaaaaare**  
**I just wanna daaaaaaance**  
**I don't really care care care (feel it in the air yeah)**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**She's been a crazy dita disco diva and you wonder**  
**Who's that chick? Who's that chick?**  
**Too cold for you to keep her**  
**Too hot for you to leave her**  
**Who's that chick? Who's that chick?**  
**Who's that chick? Who's that chick?**  
**Who's that chick? Who's that chick?**

I was having fun messing with Butch, I felt eyes peering into my back. I ignored them.

**_[Verse 2]_**  
**Back on the dancefloor bad enough to take me home**  
**Bass kicking so hard blazing through my beating heart**  
**French kissin on the floor, heart is beating hardcore**  
**Everybody's getting a little tipsy off the crazy Goose**  
**This will end up on the news**

**_[Pre-Chorus]_**  
**Baby, I just wanna daaaaaaance**  
**I don't really caaaaaaare**  
**I just wanna daaaaaaance**  
**I don't really care care care (feel it in the air yeah)**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**She's been a crazy dita disco diva and you wonder**  
**Who's that chick? Who's that chick?**  
**Too cold for you to keep her**  
**Too hot for you to leave her**  
**Who's that chick? Who's that chick?**

**_[Bridge]_**  
**Ultra sensual the night has got me love sprung**  
**I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah**  
**My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum**  
**Oh, oh oh, oohh wohh, oh oh**

**Ultra sensual the night has got me love sprung**  
**I won't stop until the sun is up oh yeah**  
**My heart is a dancer beating like a disco drum**  
**Beating like a disco drum**  
**Beating like a disco drum**  
**Beating like a disco drum**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**She's been a crazy dita disco diva and you wonder**  
**Who's that chick? Who's that chick?**  
**Too cold for you to keep her**  
**Too hot for you to leave her**  
**Who's that chick? Who's that chick?**  
**Who's that chick? Who's that chick?**  
**Who's that chick? Who's that chick?**

The song came to an end and I was glad no one was in there well, until my sisters & their boyfriends came in the started clapping, "Bravo, Butterbabe, bravo."

* * *

**...*Hides in corner* Hum... so cute.**

**Review, today has been a good day for me so far...**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Help Needed: Next Chapter**_

_**Theme: Envy comes for the second time.**_

_**PM what you write.**_

_**I'll be back soon.**_

_**Thank you all who enter.**_

_**(づ｡◕ .◕｡)づ Hugs!**_


	6. Winner

**The winner is FancyUnicorn! The you for your entry!**

* * *

**Buttercups P.O.V**

Ugh, I hate Monday's. Buttercup muttered to herself as she sat in class being bored to death.

Ok class, first we are going to start with. The teacher was cut short when Butch came bursting into the classroom.

Butch. the teacher scolded if you are late to my class we do not burst into the class like that detention for you now go sit in your seat.

Whatever is what butch said and sat down in his assigned seat.

As i was saying before I was interrupted. The teacher took a short pause to glare at Butch and he just rolled his eyes.

We are changing the dew date to the project from next week to Friday.

WHAT. I screamed. I WONT HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO FINISH.

"Thatos enough out of you young lady, now go to the office to call you're parents." i heard Butch snicker.

I glared at him.

GO NOW. The teacher roared.

Whatever I muttered out of the corner of my eye I saw butch smirking at me.

i narrowed my eyes at him right before i walked out the door.

_**TiME SKiP**_

i started to laugh my as$ of when piediepie started screaming for me to save him from slender when there was a knock at my door.

"Buttercup?" a soft voice asked.

"What is it bubbles." i knew it was bubbles because of how quiet she was.

C-can i talk to you. She stutters.

Of course bubbles whats up.

C-can you help me find a uh

Spit it out bubbles. i said in an annoyed

Can you help me FiND A DATE TO THE DANCE. She said really quickly.

Uh bubbles i don't think she gave me the puppy dog you know thats not puppy dog eyes got even bigger when she said that. Ugh fine just stop looking at me like that

YEAH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU YOU WONT REGRET THiS. Bubbles squealed and ran out.

Buttercup sighed the things I do for that girl.

**Butch's P.O.V**

i was getting ready to call buttercup to talk to her about the project when i hear a knock at my window hoping it was Envy i opened it.

Envy i questioned.

Who the hell is Envy. Brute questioned me back.

My Dog. i lied.

Why the hell would your dog be in a tree and were did you get a dog?

Duh at a pet store i answered.

What pet store. Brute asked suspiciously.

More pets for less (idk if thats even a real place) i came up with real quickly.

Brute narrowed her eyes for a second then climbed in threw my window.

Finally that will calm her suspicions for now.

So i was thinking maybe later tonight you and me can go see a movie and come back here and get a little frisky. Brute said sudicivley( *tears* i can't spell)

sure why not i said hopping she would get out so i could get out so i can call buttercup.

Ok bye baby she said and kissed me then climbed back out the window.

then a minuet later i heard more knocking on my window.

Brute i already told you wee going to the movies. i adamatically (*even ore tears* still can spell) regret what i just said when i saw that is was.

Well i'm not exactly brute but to the movies what are we seeing. i chuckled at her childish behavior.

What whats so funny Envy questioned.

You are i answered what why am i so funny?

Because of how you act it reminds me of a friend i know my mind going back to buttercup.

Ugh whatever she sighed hold on for a minute while i call my friend buttercup and i started dialing her phone number.

uh i have to stay i said as i grab her hand.

you can meet my friend buttercup i said as i press dial on my phone with that she kissed me on my lips and i let go and she jumped from the tree and ran off.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO DiD YOU LiKE iT *anime eyes* **

**Bullet: i personally hated it **

**Me: thats because you weren't in it bullet **

**Bullet: HAY THATS NOT TRUE **

**Beast: yes it is you were grumbling on about how you should be in the story and how buttercups an attention W hore **

**Bullet: shut the fuq up beast **

**Buttercup: i'm what bullet **

**Bullet: uh nothing buttercup RUN **

**Buttercup:GET BACK HERE YOU LiTTLE JACK RABBiT *chases bullet with chain saw* **

**anywhay TELL ME iF YOU LiKE iT**


	7. Boys Aren't Worth Tears

**I'm back, it's been a while but I'm going to make it up to you guys.**

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

"Buttercup, it's midnight," Blossom frowned at me.

"No dipshit, it's 7 in the fucking morning," I rolled my eyes.

"Language."

"I'm good," I teased her.

"Where were you," She asked.

"I was at the park & I fell asleep there," I lied.

She stared at me funny, "That's strange, because when I went there I didn't see anyone sleeping on a bench."

"Why are you in my business?" I groaned.

"Professor went to a science convention & put me in charge," She said.

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough, why are you in my business," I said again.

She crossed her arms, "Because, it's midnight & you are sneaking into your own house!"

"Good night sis," I started up the stairs with a smirk plastered on my face, "By the way, nice hickey."

* * *

My alarm clock didn't go off, neither did Blossom so it's 10 in the morning & I _was_ supposed to go to school today, this has been on hell of a week & it's only a Wednesday, which means the dance is in... two days.

I'm not going to school, so I have to help Bubbles get a date to the dance and just so happen to know a single Boomer, who has a major crush on my crybaby little sister.

And that right now, he should be in Math with Brick, Butch &_ Mitch_, but they aren't they ditched school today, like we planned a few weeks back, when I was still with that Bitch, not Butch but Mitch.

Both there names are one letter off of the word bitch... huh.

So they should be at... the junkyard.

Yes, the actually junk yard.

So I grabbed some leftover bacon, I love Bubbles so much, and flew to the junkyard.

When I got there I was sidetracked I saw Bubbles on the roof of the school... cry her eyes out.

I paused, I could either ask what was wrong or act like I didn't see anything.

I flew down there like the good sister I am (not), and asked, "What the fuck are you crying for?"

So that wasn't the nicest thing to say but, I'm not super nice, "He..."

That was all I got because she was crying, "Bubbles, shut up or I'll make you shut up!"

She glared at me, "Fine."

"Sorry, happy." I sighed, "Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Boomer and Butch got into a fight," She said.

I rolled my eyes, "So, they do this all the time."

She shook her head, "Not like this. Boomer called Butch a manwhore, Butch ignored him, then he said he was a whiny bitch & that he... you know fucked me, so I guess Boomer got mad & they were killing each other..."

"Is the fight still going on?" I asked.

She nodded her head, "But-"

I didn't hear the rest, I heard it vaguely, 'But they aren't being-'

I pushed my way through the crowd & realized, "This isn't right!"

I saw that they were about to charge at each other and did the stupidest thing possible, I got in the middle of them.

When they crashed they would crash into me.

I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact.

"BUTTERCUP!?"

I waited and heard a crash to my right & I felt a pair of lips touch mine.

When I opened my eyes I was under not who I want, "Boomer!"

We jumped, but it was to late I looked around Bubbles had tears streaming down her face, she looked hurt she ran off and Boomer chased after her.

Butch looked mad & hurt at the same time, I didn't move his eyes met mine & I felt like I had guilty written all over my face.

He turned away, "Butch, I-"

He didn't face me he kept walking, I ran after him, I placed my hand on his shoulder, "Butch, I-I,"

He turned to me & swatted my hand off his shoulder, "What the hell! Why?"

"I didn't mean to, I wanted to stop the fight and-"

"You decide that kissing my brother would stop it, well congrats you little bitch!" He spat me.

"I'm no bitch I was only trying to stop you two from fight!" I defended myself.

He glared at me, "You're not innocent! You never have been! You are just hoe, I can't believe I actually thought I liked you. My mistake though."

My heart snapped in half, "You liked me?"

"Past tense." He rolled his eyes.

I hadn't noticed the tears & watched him walk off, I fall to my knees & saw Blossom in front of me, she hugged me & she had a smile even though I skipped & the bell rang she stayed there until the tears were less.

She rubbed my back and told me, "He's not worth tears, no boy is... Even if you think they hate you they don't they frustrated. You're beautiful, strong, & independent. I love that about you, you never worry about boys, or what to wear you are you, despite what anyone says. Your heart was in the right place, I know it. And when the time comes so will they."

* * *

**Sweet sisterly ending, I'm sorry I didn't post this quicker, I've been school & internet less, so sorry!**

**Review.**


End file.
